


Will the real Supergirl please stand up?

by ClarkeRipley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is about to have a heart attack, Lena is about to have the time of her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Sara Lance barges into the Supergirl universe and makes everything hilariously more complicated for Lena and Kara





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor had spent her whole conscious life trying to control her emotions. Growing up with the Luthors she didn’t really have a choice, because as soon as you showed weakness or any improper emotions you were punished for it. Even Lex who used to pretend to love her would have nothing but criticism for her whenever she couldn’t control her reactions. And after so many years of this Lena thought that she had a pretty good handle of them until Kara Danvers broke her. This betrayal hurt almost as much as her mother’s death and she had no idea how to deal with it. Her emotions were a constant roller coaster ride of rage, sadness, hurt and cold numbness.

Her initial plan was to use science to deal with her emotions. Pretend that nothing was wrong and observe the actions of her so called friends, decipher their motivations and lies. So far it had been working rather well, she had made it through game night without breaking down and had even accepted Kara’s invitation to brunch at her place. She even made it on time despite the massive pile up on main street but when she entered Kara’s apartment which was unlocked as always (and she couldn’t believe she spent so much time worrying about how Kara kept leaving her door open. She was such a fool) she saw something that cut directly through her little boxes and spilled everything wide open. Supergirl standing in the middle of Kara’s room

“Ugh ….hi” said ‘Supergirl’ nervously

“Supergirl” responded Lena with a cold tone usually reserved for cutting down annoying shareholders ” what a surprise to see you here”

“I was just passing by and you know……”Supergirl trailed awkwardly ,a familiar awkwardness. Lex was right about denial. Lena mentally called herself stupid in Latin a few more times for not seeing something so obvious

“Ah yes the pileup. After saving all those people you just happen to pass by Kara’s apartment right? Because you are such good friends” continued Lena sarcastically

“Oh shit” said Supergirl and Lena couldn’t help but let out a bitter smile when she saw her squirming ”Look there is nothing going between me and Kara ok? We are just friends. Yes Kara is very attractive and sweet but I…

“IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU” Lena had never been so furious in her life. Or so hurt. Was Kara mocking her?” I know that you are Supergirl Kara. I know that you have lied to me all this time”

Lena felt as if she was hyperventilating. All her carefully planned strategy to deal with the situation in a detached and scientific manner had been burned to cinder by her anger. How could Kara do this to her?

“Oh…boy I really misread the situation” winced Kara”Look I am not Supergirl”

“ I swear to god Kara if you continue to treat me like a fool….”

“No no. Kara is Supergirl but I am not Kara or Supergirl. My name is Sara Lance. I am a time traveler from another universe and I kind of snuck in here to borrow Supergirl’s costume to save the world”

“…what?” Lena was pretty sure that she has never been this confused in her life

“See… one of my teammates got possessed by a demon, then he took over the Time Bureau where we had locked the magical creatures who have been wrecking the timeline since we accidentally released them from a hell dimension last year and he has been using them to spread fear which he can convert into raw magical energy and make himself extremely powerful. So my team and I decided to open up a theme park full of magical creatures so that people will get to know them and see that they are not so different from me and you but do this we need big franchise superheroes to market it to the public. But Supergirl turned me down because she had to stay and keep the peace after some coup or something. So did the others

Anyway usually the AI on my timeship would simply fabricate the suit but unlike Barry and Oliver Gideon really respects Kara and refused to disrespect like this and since out clothing budget got cut we don’t really have anyone who can finish up a Supergirl suit replica in time so I thought I would kind of borrow one and return it before Kara noticed”

“…….so you are telling me that not only is the multiverse theory real but so is time travel and that human emotions can be converted into psychic energy that can be used to….”once she had gotten over the shock of the frankly absurd situation the scientist in her couldn’t help but start speculating on the brand new information. After nearly five minutes of ranting on the sheer impossibility of what she was told the woman called Sara Lance just look at her in amusement

“You are a scientist aren’t you?” she asked with a smirk

“Yes I am” said Lena proudly. There were many things that made her feel insecure but she could always rely on science

“Ray…the teammate who got possessed by the demon is our science expert. He was making pretty good breakthroughs on combining science and magic before he got taken. Do you want to come and lend a hand? We could use another angle of attack against the demon and we are not really good with science”

“You want me to go to another universe, board a time ship and fight demons?”asked an incredulous Lena

“It’s just a step away” smirked Sara again while pushing a button. A rip in space opened up right next to Lena

Lena looked at the swirling vortex. A small part of her mind trying to furiously figure out how travel between universes worked. A bigger part of her mind was focused on the decision. Should she stay here and deal with the emotional fallout that would come with confronting Kara and the renvewed hate against the Luthor name or should she go on a most likely suicidal mission against a literal demon from hell in another universe?

“Let’s go”

“Oh fudge” cursed Kara furiously as she flew as fast as possible towards her apartment. Today would be the big day. The day she finally revealed her secret to Lena but the pileup had gotten in the way and now she would be late. She was already extremely nervous about how Lena would react and making her wait would surely make things worse. When she neared her apartment she quickly x-rayed it and sighed in relief. Lena was running late too. She quickly changed clothes and went to make some snacks and that’s when she felt it. Lena’s perfume in her living room. She had been here. Worried she quickly went to check the new security system Alex had installed after they found out that Lex and Red Daughter had been in her apartment. She checked the cameras from the hallways and she quickly saw Lena entering her apartment half an hour ago….but she never left. Someone had taken Lena, taken her right out of Kara’s apartment while she had been here waiting

With a scream of pain and rage she flew out of her window and rose high in the sky. She would find her friend and make sure that whoever had taken her regretted it for the rest of their life


	2. Chapter 2

“And this is why we don’t touch the red button” explained Zari to a miserable Lena who looked like she had been through the ringer

“I am redesigning this entire toilet first thing in the morning” growled Lena as she added yet another thing to her long list of tasks

Although she was currently miserable Lena had to admit that running away with the Legends had been one of the best decisions in her life. She couldn’t remember ever being this happy. Well that was a lie. She used to be this happy when she thought that Kara was still her friend but those had been simple stolen moments. Now her whole life was …crazy but at the same time so fulfilling and fun. Challenging and yet extremely enjoyable

Her first task had been to help save the world and she did it. She managed to refine Rey’s serum and helped to drive out the creature (she refused to call it a demon. She could acknowledge magic as existing, it was hard not to after a whole theme park had materialized out of nowhere but she drew the line at demons). Her second task had been to find appropriate time periods for the creatures to be released since holding them in a theme park was obviously inhumane and unacceptable

And then once this herculean task had been done she just became part of the crew. She didn’t even realize how it had happened. It seemed like barely a week had passed and yet everybody was treating her like family. Sharing jokes, stealing her food, watching movies, just hanging around…it was exactly how she imagined that normal people behaved with their friends. Nobody judged her based on her family, nobody demanded incredible feats…she was just allowed to be

The feeling of family was incredible enough on it’s own but the possibilities! That blew her mind. She was on an actual time ship and they allowed her to look at every nook and cranny. Or more precisely the ship herself allowed her since it was actually sentient! She knew that Brainy was an artificial intelligence but meeting Gideon was still breath taking. Despite not having a body and being a ship she seemed more human then many people she knew and talking to an AI of such incredible intellect and power was a transcendental experience. Building a body for Gideon had become a very important agenda on her list

And she wasn’t just limited to maintaining the ship. She also got to travel through time. The crew had no problem just joy riding through time and letting Lena as the newbie visit her favorite time periods. The fact that they accidentally erased France and had to travel back to get it right initially terrified Lena thinking that due to her screw up she would get kicked out of the Waverider.  Blamed and abandoned like always but instead they treated it as routine. They even laughed about it. This did wonders about her anxiety

The crew itself was amazing as well. Sara taught her martial arts and was incredibly supportive, even going as far to reassure her about her anxieties with Kara in a way that almost made her believe that things were going to be ok. Ray was incredible. He was like a male version of Kara. The sweestest softest person who treated her with incredible respect and who’s intelligence matched hers. Together they have already began working on several incredibly exciting projects and on top of this he even just casually gave her cold fusion. Cold freaking fusion . And they didn’t mind at all when she expressed desire to use it for L Corp. She had been feeling guilty about neglecting her company to have this joyride but this? This would ensure L Corp’s future for centuries. It would change her whole world. She had contacted Jess immediately and had sent all the plans to prepare for large scale release within an year(and had to resist the temptation to dig for more details once Jess had told her just how many messages Kara had left)

Nora had turned out to be a kindred soul. She never thought she would meet someone with an even more messed up family then hers but Damien Darhk made Lex seem positively mild in comparison.  For all his faults Lex still wanted the world to exist. Destroying it and remaking it in your image was next level insane. And selling your own daughter to a demo…extra dimensional creature made Lillians parental skills look almost adequate in comparison

She was truly living her best life

 

Kara Davers was in a nightmare. It had been nearly a month and there was still no trace from Lena. After calling in a panic Brainy had detected traces of exotic particles in her apartment but they were too degraded for a more detailed analysis. His theory was that Lena had simply used the technology Lex used and had transported herself out of her apartment. Two days later and after practically harassing Jess hourly Lena had called Brainy saying that she was fine and just busy with a research project.

Everybody else seemed fine with this but not Kara. Why would Lena call Brainy instead of her? She was Lena’s best friend and Brainy gets a real call while she and Alex only get a text? That didn’t make sense. Oh sure Alex said that it was because it was 3am at the time and Lena was considerate enough not to wake them and she knew that Brainy didn’t sleep but Lena should know that Kara was ready to talk with her at any time

It was so frustrating that no one would believe her. They humored her and did some basic investigation, with J’onn going even as far as doing some surface mental scans on people in L Corp but nobody really took it seriously.  No matter how much she tried she only got polite texts from Lena and not a single call which practically proved to Kara that there was something wrong. Lena had never gone so long without talking to her. Even when they were at their busiest they still at least said hi

 So Kara took it upon herself. Both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl she began hunting down anybody who could have taken Lena. She chased down remaining CADMUS cells, she tracked down any remaining Children of Liberty members and their allies, disrupted Intergang’s deals, busted a few more of Roulettes operations, managed to take down Morgan Edge and practically visited Lillian every second day.

This worked wonders for her image as Supergirl and for her career as Kara Danvers. After her brutal take down of Morgan Edge which not only landed him in prison and shattered his company but also took down two senators, four congressmen and multiple city officials they started calling her the new Lois Lane and there was even talk about a possible Pultizer in her future but she didn’t care about any of this. All she cared about was finding Lena and destroying the monsters who had taken her

 

 

 


	3. chapter 3

“You are a monster” said Lena in a huff” You are all monsters”

“Ok Lena don’t you think you are being a little too dramatic?” asked Sara carefully

“Oh I don’t know. Am I White Canary?”

“We have been telling you to pick a superhero name for months now”

In hindsight she really should have but it never felt right.  Maybe part of it was her still simmering resentment for secret identities after what happened with Kara or maybe she still didn’t feel worthy enough to be called hero. In either case she was now suffering the consequences. Their latest adventure involved helping to save the planet Oa which was apparently the headquarters of an intergalactic peacekeeping force. Someone had tried to go back into the past and erase it from existence. It had been a hard battle and Lena was injured badly. While she was being healed the Legends had meet with the Guardians of the Universe. As part of the procedure they had to register names and superhero names of the team in the database and Lena had been registered as ….

“Gizmo.Gizmo!? I will be known in Galactic history as Gizmo. How on Earth couldn’t you think of something better!?” whined Lena

“Hey Sara overruled me. I suggested Irish Dominatrix” grumbled Mick

“I was going for Miss Science” said Ray in his usual chipper voice

“My pick was Hotlips” Charlie added with a wink

“Acid Burn. You totally have that 90’s Angelina Jolie vibe” added Zari with Charlie mouthing “gay” behind her

“……you people have the worst choices in names I have ever heard” grumbled Lena who had began to accept her fate as Gizmo

“I am sorry to interrupt this spirited discussion” Gideon’s beautiful voice rang with her usual slightly amused inflection” but we have received a message from Mr.Allen. He requires our assistance with a crisis”

“You heard the lady. Strap on people. We are going to Back to the Future “

And with the inspirational call to action from their Captain they were off. It was a bumpier ride then usual due to the great distance but soon enough they were at the glorified hangar Allen used as a superhero headquarters. Lena was too polite to give her real opinion on it. But it was not the ugly hangar that made Lena freeze. No it was figure standing in front of it. Supergirl. Kara was here

 

Kara was not crazy. Did she have a wall full of clippings and red strings? Yes. But she was a reporter and she was investigating the most important story in the world, the disappearance of Lena Luthor. Now if only she could get someone to believe her

She had been trying to collect evidence for more than a month now. She had printed out all the short texts Lena has been sending them, she had been recording the conversations Lena had with Jess(did she wiretap Jess's phone illegally? Yes. But she didn’t have a choice and Alex didn’t have to be so mean over a simple felony).  She knew that everybody bought the story that Lena was busy working on a top secret project but Kara didn’t buy it. Lena trusted her. Why wouldn’t she invite her to visit her in the lab? To bring her food and help her relax? It made no sense.  The only thing that made sense was that someone had kidnapped her and was forcing her to work on something. Alas all possible leads had turned out nothing.

As she was pondering about breaking into Area 51she heard a beeping sound and traced it back to her extrapolator. Barry. Of course. How could she have been this stupid? Barry’s friend Cisco could see past events just by touch. He could help her find Lena. She didn’t even bother to listen to Barry message. She went straight for Earth One

The big crisis was another alien invasion provoked by Barry messing with the universe this time to bring back his daughter who was erased from existence because he screwed up by sparing his old  psychotic enemy for the fourth time.  Honestly she had sympathy and she would have loved nothing more than to hug him and then get to know his daughter who really seemed like a lovely girl but she wished he would hurry right now and fast forward to what needed punching so she could get Cisco aside and ask him about Lena

After an agonizing fifteen minutes she finally got her chance only to end up let down by a man yet again

“What do you mean you don’t have your powers anymore? shouted Kara

“I mean I kind of got rid of them” said Cisco while slightly cowering at the tall girl looming over him

“Then how am I supposed to find what happened to Lena?”

“I don’t think there is way. Well unless you want to back in time and see for yourself ”he added jokingly” No Kara you cannot. Time Travel is bad!”

“When are the Legends coming?!?” asked an ecstatic Kara

“Kara this is a really bad idea. Even the slightest interference with the timeline could spell disaster and …oh god they are here” facepalmed Cisco as he imagined the kind of mess that was about to happen.

Lena took a deep breath. She had been so comfortable hiding and putting off this confrontation but now she had no choice. She had to talk to Kara. She could be an adult about this about this. She could have an open and honest talk about her feelings, about how betrayed she felt, about the hurt Kara inflicted on her. She could do that…or

Kara was feeling hopeful for the first time in weeks. The Legends were the answer. They would help her. She was sure of it. But then while impatiently waiting for the hatch to open she saw a completely unexpected sight that took her breath away. For the first time in 43 days she saw her Lena again. Her muscles felt like jelly, she wished someone would pinch her to know that this wasn’t a dream. She drank the sight of her friend. She was wearing glasses and more casual clothes then usual but apart from this it was the same Lena she knew and loved. She could see the slight scar on her chin from when Metallo tried to kill her the first time, the scar on her right wrist from the fourth assassination attempt she had saved her from, she could smell the aroma of a kale smoothie from her breath…..this was her Lena

She closed the distance between them without even noticing.

“Lena” she said as she gently touched her face to reassure herself that she was real” are you ok? I was so worried about you”

“I believe you have me confused for someone Supergirl” said Lena as she adjusted her glasses” My name is Kara Danvers”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Lena going to be a sarcastic passive aggressive brat about the whole situation? You betcha


	4. Chapter 4

“You know” said a stunned Kara as she realized that she was living out one of her nightmares for real. For years now she had been dreading this moment, dreading losing one of her best friends ”I am so sorry Lena. I know I should have told you much earlier. I was just so worried how it will impact our friendship because it means everything to me....”

“oUR FriEndSHip MeAnS EveRYthiNg tO Me” responded Lena in a high-pitched voice

That was …not in Kara’s nightmares. Lena’s reaction always varied sometimes it was cold, sometimes it fiery in the worst cases she cried. But childish mocking…that was new for the always dignified Lena. How much time had she spent with the Legends?

Speaking of Legends  Sara smoothly got between them and grabbed Lena’s shoulders

‘So folks are we going to save the world again or what? You look like you could use a drink Gizmo. Why don’t we go freshen up before the briefing?”

“Don’t call me that “grumbled Lena as she followed Sara not even looking at Kara

Kara didn’t curse very often but now the only thought on her mind was “What the fuck was happening?"

 

Lena stretched her legs as she listened to Barry drone on . She didn’t quite understand why they all had to stand up , couldn’t this man afford some couches? Nor she could she understand why he had to go through the entire story instead of just telling them who the enemy was, but she supposed that the polite thing was to listen to the speedster drone on about his feelings and backstory. God she wished she could just fall asleep like Mick

“You know you can’t avoid it forever right?” her daydream about falling asleep and then just reading the memo of this meeting was shattered by Sara’s voice

“I have no idea what you are talking about” responded Lena maintaining her denial

“You have to talk to Kara and figure this thing out”

And that name broke the camel’s back. She did what she been trying hard not to do for the last twenty minutes, she looked at the other side of the room and saw her former best friend . She looked amazing as always and had that same type of sideway crinkle she always got when she…wait…she followed Kara’s gaze, her posture…that little. She was eavesdropping on her!

“Look Lena…”

“Just a second Sara”

Fiddling with the settings on her technosuit she quickly tuned the specific frequency then connected to the Waveriders audio library and loaded the worst sounds in existence also known as John Constatine’s attempt  at signing. Putting the volume at max and at a frequency far beyond human hearing she got to watch in enjoyment as Kara yelped jumping nearly a foot in the air and covered her ears

“Very mature”

“What? She was eavesdropping on us. That’s rude”

“Look Lena I know what you are about to do and it’s not a good idea” Sara said as she gently put her hand on her shoulder.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” answered Lena honestly because she had no idea what she was about to do 

“You feel angry and betrayed by Kara. You want to get back at her” started Sara”so you are lashing out at her, building the tension...”

Well that was quite accurate actually. She often forgot that Sara was almost as good with people as she was with weapons. In another life she would have made for an amazing shrink

‘…so you can seduce her and then dump her”

Sara was a madwoman who understood nothing about people

“WHAT? That’s not…I …don’t….”

“Look I get it. I have been there believe me. Especially with Makoto…oh that girl”

“Look Sara I don’t know what you think it’s happening but that’s absolutely not it. I do not intend to have sex with Kara under any way shape of form” said Lena with her throat going dry for some reason” I don’t know what you were doing in the League of Assassins but…”

“Oh no that was highschool…..but anyway my point still stands. I get your anger but I know who you are. You can’t keep this up. Especially not against the humanoid marshmallow that is Kara. So stop putting it off and confront her already”

Lena was silent for a minute as she pondered her options

“Barry finally gave us the information. I will start working on a jammer now”

“Why is everybody under my command a child?” grumbled Sara before she left

 

Kara took a deep breath before she approached the lab where their geniuses were working on a dimensional jammer. She had been stalking the build for the last three hours. She knew it was only a matter of time before Ray, Cisco and Felicity got out for a break. Lena always worked longer than anyone. She knew that approaching a tied and cranky Lena was not smart but she needed to talk to her

Entering the building quietly her heart melted at the sight of Lena working over the strange device. She could see the slight hints of a smile, the determination, the eagerness. Lena always looked divine when she was deep into her science. She could stand around watching her for hours but she knew that their talk was more important

“Hey” she said cautiously

“Kara” nodded Lena in her usual majestic way. Here in her place of power she seemed more confident, more like her old self.

“I …I don’t know what to say. I didn’t expect you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you…I had a whole speech prepared but…..sorry I have been so worried for the last month that my brain is kind of scrambled” Kara took another deep breath trying to order her thoughts

“I understand” said Lena in an eerily calm voice

“You do?” asked a hesitant Kara

“Indeed. You were worried. After all I hid from you that I was working as a superhero, that I was risking my life to save the world.  You must have been hurt that I didn’t trust you enough to share my secret, to ask for your help. And the Legends? You thought they were your friends and yet here they were covering for me. You must have felt like they were mocking you. Like they were never really your friends in the first place, like it was all one big game, like you were the only fool who didn’t know. Like nobody cared enough to trust you”

Lena’s voice was cracking by the end and oh god this was so much worse than the mocking from a few hours ago. She could see Lena’s heartbreak and this made kryptonite feel like a pleasant stroll in the park. This burned her very soul. She wanted to take this pain away but before she could do anything a wave darkness washed over them and when she could see again it was clear that they were nowhere near the lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the next chapter we will have the grand finale :) Legend style

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really a serious story. But if anyone wants to develop it into a real proper story by all means go ahed


End file.
